


Pixels

by mandaree1



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I like the idea that Mabel and Dipper both have some of Bill's magic, So here's a drabble bout that, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: The world is made up of pixels, and they're all holograms.





	Pixels

The world is made up of pixels, and they're all holograms.

Mabel sees the cracks in the stage. When a star goes out, it's actually just a dead lightbulb. When a hole appears, it's background they've forgotten to paint. She's not entirely sure who they are, but she knows they exist, and she knows Dipper doesn't like to talk about them. They're always listening.

She knows Bill's to blame for this. Bill and his bad deals, tainting their souls, leaving them hyper-aware and ultimately unsatisfied. She knows he'd be proud of it, if he was still alive.

But Mabel and Dipper know things Bill doesn't, thanks to the virtue of him being dead. She knows they carry the real stars in their souls, and grass grows behind them when they stamp their feet. And Mabel knows she can envelop a bird in her hands and bring it back to life, in return for it singing her favorite song, because Bill isn't the only one who makes deals; and, unlike him, she knows how to make good ones.


End file.
